La ciudad mecánica
by NynyRed
Summary: 14 de agosto, una fecha que quizá nadie olvide y esté presente por el resto de sus vidas. Nueve adolescentes con tristes e inesperados pasados, donde lo único que los une y tienen en común es su habilidad ocular; sus miradas (ojos rojos). ¿Cómo terminará este sofocante verano? ¿Se reunirán en la base? ¿podrán leer ese misterioso diario del "Daze"?


**Holis! Aquí súper Nyny reportándose, okya. ¿Alguna vez han notado que alguien te sigue cuando estás caminando por el pasillo de tu casa de noche y con las luces apagadas? Y peor si estás solo, a mí ya me ha pasado, pero buehh… no es el tema en sí. Vine aquí con una historia que se me ocurrió de repente de la saga "Kagerou Project" no sé si ya la han escuchado pero les recomiendo el anime y bueno…. Quise hacer una pequeña historia de SP basado en eso e.e así que *redoble de tambores* aquí está!**

* * *

Las campanas comenzaban a sonar con gran estridencia. Las ruedas de mecanismo comenzaban a girar sin parar a la vez que tan sólo el sonido galopeante de un reloj marcando las doce, resonaba en todos los sitios. De repente se podía divisar a un chico pelirrojo sonriendo dulcemente. Al parecer se encontraba dentro del mecanismo de las manecillas del gran reloj "Big Ben".

-No puedo creer que ya me hayas olvidado-

En frente de él se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache y ojos color aguamarina, sentado en una de las manecillas principales del gran reloj. Estaba demasiado pensativo y con una bufanda verde en la mano; solamente inquiriéndose si había hecho algo mal en sus acciones, ¿Por qué de repente le recalcaba cosas sin sentido alguno? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podría?

-¿Eh? ¿Olvidarte? Claro que no, estás muy equivocado, de hecho…

Más el pelirrojo sólo sonrió y emitió un leve suspiro de nostalgia; atisbando su mirada hacia el horizonte. Estaba contemplando el atardecer y sólo podía ver unos cuervos rodeando a una figura femenina en el otro lado del muelle.

-Lo siento, je. Yo y mi costumbre de ser tan terriblemente honesto. Es obvio que nadie me recuerda….

El chico bajó la mirada, un poco triste. De pronto los cuervos comenzaron a emitir sonidos insaciables y gritos exasperantes. Una chica de cabello rubio mirando atentamente los trigales, un chico de cabello azabache contemplando el mar y los peces, un chico de cabello castaño sentado en uno de los puestos delanteros de un tren; esperando a alguien. Una chica de cabello negro intentando contener la respiración debajo del mar, una chica de cabello rojo en una especie de laboratorio y a su lado un chico rubio con una expresión inocente y pensativa en su rostro. De repente los cuervos rodeaban a una chica de cabello castaño con capucha verde.

-Hey, tranquilo. Todos estaremos bien, ¿Si? je.

_"14 de agosto"_ es la fecha que quizá, todos recordemos algún día con gran expectativa. No era un día cualquiera como otro común y corriente. Las personas sentían que el verano era sofocante y sólo el sonido de las cigarras hacían su presencia. De repente el gran reloj retrocedió el tiempo, agilizando el movimiento de sus manecillas.

-Uff, qué calor. Oye, maestro, ¿estás seguro que prendiste la calefacción? ¡Me estoy asando! Y eso es raro porque un virus informático nunca siente calor.

Red estaba soplándose con un abanico mientras miraba con aburrimiento una de las páginas de bloqueador solar más común en el pueblito de "South Park". Stanley sólo tecleaba sin parar, mirando videos de Youtube y su cuenta de Facebook.

-Ya, cállate. No me dejas concentrar, y quiero mandar este trabajo lo antes posible.

Red desvió la mirada, demasiado molesta. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio un bloqueador solar en particular pero enseguida su entusiasmo descendió cuando recordó que Stanley era muy antipático.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? Una carpeta que dice "_mis más sinceras criticas hacia el anime Junjou Romantica_" ¿Uh? ¡vamos, maestro! ¡quiero ver!

Stanley gruñó a forma de queja y respuesta. Ya estaba harto de que esa chica de cabello rojo siempre se metiese en sus asuntos o lo interrumpiera cuando estaba en medio de sus proyectos en Word. Así que sólo se levantó de su silla giratorio y le gritó; hastiado. Pero accidentalmente empujó su gaseosa, haciendo que ésta cayera sobre el teclado; derramando su liquido a borbotones.

-¡NOOO! ¡Mi computadora! ¡se dañó! Ya todo está perdido-Comenzó Stanley a exasperarse, haciendo una escena dramática; tratando de limpiar el teclado con un pañuelo absorbente y movió el mouse pero nada. Se había dañado.

Pero antes de perder la cordura por completo, atisbó hacia la chica; fulminándola con la mirada. Esta última sólo lo miró, un poco confundida y tímida; emitiendo una leve risita. Bueno, ¿Qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo, lo tecnológico no duraba mucho que digamos. Sólo quedaba comprar uno nuevo.

* * *

**bueno, hasta aquí termina u.u si, lo sé, muy corto, de hecho. Pero no se preocupen, esta apenas fue la introducción, ¡el segundo capitulo les gustará! lo sé :3 bueno... ya me voy. Por cierto, aquí no habrá alguna pareja como tal... digo, no habrá el Yaoi que ustedes esperan pero si habrá mucha emocion y misterio a la vez. Hasta la proxima! Si, Shintaro es Stanley y Ene es Red e.e**


End file.
